A Shortcut Out
by Salkeya
Summary: Sans had an idea. Shortcuts. Their great, right? (Toriel X Asgore eventually, as well as Alphyne.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I... Don't really know where this came from. I was bored, took a nap, and woke up after an Undertale dream where, basically, Sans made it to the surface... Without anyone else. And then I thought to make an explanation for it, and I did what I do everything I wake up from a story prompt in the middle of the night: Lay under the covers, thinking of an entire fanfic. And then, if I like it, I write it in notes until I fall asleep. So. Here we are now. Let's see if this is any good...

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, that is owned by Toby Fox. I do, however, own this story plot. Nothing else.

-(May 8th, 201X)-

I lay, staring at the ceiling of my messy bedroom. Trying to figure out the sum of the most complex problem to ever cross paths with me. The solution to breaking the barrier. But it eluded me.

I sighed and turned into my side, squeezing my eye sockets shut and trying to sleep.

I waited ten minutes.

Twenty...

Another two hours...

And yet I was still awake.

I groaned as I twisted my body around, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

And it worked.

-(May 9th, 201X)-

I yawned before squeaking at a sudden banging on my door.

"WAKE UP, SANS!" My brother screamed at me through the wall.

"okayyyyyy" I moaned before getting up and stretching. Suddenly, I screamed as my eye was engulfed in blue.

"BROTHER?!" I heard Papyrus' panicked voice as he jiggled the door knob a little before opening it, revealing an extra key in the lock. He gasped before running over to my side.

"BROTHER? S-SANS, A-ARE YOU OKAY?!" He asked timidly, trying to to be burned from the flames coming from my eye. I took a deep breath before a thought came to my head, out if the blue.

'Shortcuts'

I immediately shot up. "I KNOW HOW TO BREAK THE BARRIER!" I shouted, catching my brother off guard.

"Brother?" Papyrus asked, his voice quieter for some reason unbeknownst to me. I grabbed his glove before dragging him out of my room and telling him to wait before closing my door and quickly getting changed.

I then slammed my door opened, grabbed Papyrus by the arm, and teleported to the Judgement Hall, before dragging Papyrus behind me as I ran towards the throne room.

After making it there, I put my hands on my knees, panting as Papyrus looked at me weirdly, while Asgore looked up from his flowers, which he was currently watering.

"Oh, hello Sans, how are yo-"

"I KNOW... HOW... H-HOW TO... GET EVERYONE... P-P-PAST THE BARRIER!" I shouted, interrupting Asgore and gasping heavily. 'Note to self: NEVER RUN LIKE THAT AGAIN.' I thought as Asgore stared at me with shock and disbelief.

"Sans... We already know how... We need-"

I cut the King off again. "seven SOUL's? Yes, that is one way. But... We only have three and... Asgore. I can teleport past the barrier." Both Papyrus and Asgore stared at me in shock.

"Tha-that's not possible!" Asgore retorted in dibelief.

"no. If I can SEE the Surface, I can get there. Trust me." I continued trying to convince the King. "It's how my Shortcuts work! I'm not lying! Let me see the barrier and I can at least try!" I said before Asgore stood up and nodded.

"You may try. But if it doesn't work, you will not bring up this subject again, understood?" I nodded and followed Asgore, Papyrus following behind, lost in this whole situation.

After getting to the barrier, Asgore lead me to the very end, where a small patch of land could be seen. Asgore stepped back as I put a hand on the barrier, before recoiling at the sudden pain. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before they shot open. I felt my magic build as my right eye socket became blank while the left was fill with a fire like magic. It burned, and I held back a whimper as the fire built up with my magic.

Both monsters stared in shock at me as the left side of my entire head became consumed by the fire. I left our a whimper before glaring at the spot and putting my entire being into it, transferring it through the VOID.

And then I was there. I was on the surface.

Welp. Yep. Would you guys like to see more? Please review if ya do!

Salkeya, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow... I never expected this story to get so much great feedback, tha- thank you! *Tearing up* Wow... Just, wow... But, I WILL be starting school soon (7th grade, whoop!) so, I won't be able to update very often, which I'm very sorry about! But I will try to!

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I only own the plot to this story.

-(May 9th, 201X)-

(Sans PoV)

I... I was here. Sure, I was tired as heck, but... I made it. I began laughing before collapsing to the ground, still laughing, my head in my hands. I looked up, tears of relief and not in my eyes to see Asgore and Papyrus pointing behind me, telling me to be their eyes on this new world. I slowly turned around and gasped.

It was beautiful. Sure, we were pretty high up and it was hard to see below, but what I could was... Breath taking. A long, green plain, and what looked like a... I think 'beach'? It's hard to remember the terms of things you only learn about at school.

I turned back to the barrier and an idea popped in my head. I took both my hands up and began signing to my brother.

You see, we had both decided to learn sign language at school, so we could talk about things we didn't want other people to know, like how dumb we though Jeremy painting the sun blue was on his diagram of the solar system, (though none of us had seen it before). One time, we even had a conversation about Dad behind his back. Literally.

Anyways, I asked Papy if this was a dream, and he shook his head. I grinned and replied with 'nice'. Papy also seemed giddy, though Asgore didn't seem to know what we were doing. I asked Papy to explain, and. After a minute of watching Papyrus' mouth move with no sound coming out, Asgore finally seemed to understand. He nodded before seemingly asking Papyrus something who nodded, a bright smile on his face.

He turned back to me and signed that he would translate what I said to Asgore. I nodded.

I began by asking if Asgore could get half the Royal Guard, and The Royal Scientist, then wait in the Judgement Hall. Papyrus translated and Asgore seemed to be thinking before nodding.

We're so close to freeing them all...

(End)

Woo! Finally did it! Sorry for the long wait, I have been trying to get my school things all together, so I'm really sorry for the wait!

Salkeya, OUT!

(I DID IT!)


	3. Chapter 3 An early end

Hello there, fellow readers/writers, my name is Salkeya and I'm here to blow your mind with no summary at all because I didn't know where to take this story in the first place. (So many YouTuber references, if you get them all, congrats on know so much!)

I had started this story on a whim, and it could have been something better.

I was surprised at the positive feedback, and I was scared to write another chapter, in case I ruined it.

I'm very sorry to disappoint anyone reading, I just don't feel motivated to write this.

I'm not that into Undertale anymore, and I am so sorry to let people down like this, I just can't keep forcing myself to write things I don't want to.

But, I hoped you all liked this story up until this point (though it was only, long, 1-2K words)

Salkeya, Out!


End file.
